


An Einzbern is Resurrected

by MELife



Series: The Return of Illya [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Illya von Einzbern
Genre: Multi, Post-Fate/Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELife/pseuds/MELife
Summary: This is testing the waters of adding my own personalized route to the fate/stay night universe following Illya von Einzbern. It will have bits and pieces from other routes that are altered for the sake of the story.





	An Einzbern is Resurrected

“Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill… Repeat five times.”

“Destroy each when filled.”

“A base of silver and steel.”

“A foundation of stone and the Archduke of Pacts.”

“Thou shalt come under your command.”

Each voice belonged to a hooded figure as they all stood at the tips of circle that bore a naked body at its core. They continued chanting each word with more vigor than the last and all of them bore symbols associated with the Holy Grail.   
“Do you think it will work, Mr. Kotomine?”

Kirei said nothing as he stared at the men chanting around the circle. Where the Einzberns kept finding seven willing men of the main families was beyond him, but he did not question it. They had come to him with an offer he couldn’t refuse and took pleasure and intrigue in this new attempt at rigging the war in his favor. However, never had he expected them to go to such lengths to revive a girl. The body had been grown specifically for this reason though its chest cavity and skull were open revealing an unbeating heart and attached brain. Kirei scoffed, to think he would be bringing back that man’s daughter was a laughable turn of events.

“Set it in her hands,” Kirei instructed the boy.   
The boy dutifully nodded and stepped into the circle. He kneeled next to the body and cupped its hands around the Holy Grail to keep it in place. Satisfied he meant to exit, but found his hands unable to let go of the grail. Confused he attempted to pull away but to no avail.

“M-Mr. Kotomine, I’m stuck.” He said with a wavering voice. “C-could we pause to get me out of here?”  
Just then the ritual circle ignited in a red light that lit up the entire room. The cloaked men all knelt down and set their hands on the circle.

“Wait, Mr. Kotomine!”

Kirei stood watching with folded arms and unwavering eyes as the boy cried out for his aid.

“Mr. Kotomi-” SPLAT. 

The boy’s body exploded. Blood and mulched up flesh and guts fell over the center of the circle, pooling around inanimate body. Each cloaked man spoke faster as the red light intensified before it surged toward the center and erupted into a beam encompassing the body. Kirei stood aside, his eyes watching the man as the marking carved into his body began swirling until they too turned a dark red. Then, like syringe, the markings and his blood was pulled from his body, leaving nothing but a withered corpse falling over. This happened to all of them until the entire circle was thick with blood. The circle sucked the blood into its markings and ran all the way to the center where the body was, disappearing inside of it. Red marks covered the arms and legs as if they had been etched onto the skin; all of them were command seals.

This was the moment. With the ritual completed, Kirei stepped passed the fading circle toward the naked body and knelt down to regard it. The lesser Holy Grail had disappeared inside the body and its once opened cavities had been sewn shut, looking as if nothing had been array in the first place. He waited with baited breath since each time prior attempt the grail had dissolved the body, but this time they had both the brain and heart of the original owner. He took the body’s wrist, looking for a pulse. He stared hard as if willing a pulse to happen – had he failed again?

Ba-dump.

At first, Kirei thought he imagined and was about to let go. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. He paused as he set her wrist down and looked at her face. Slowly, eyelids began opening to reveal crimson eyes – success. The crimson eyes blinked as if taking in her surroundings. Where was she? She began to sit up, hair white as snow and long enough to touch the floor. She felt the presence of someone, looking at man out of the corner of her eye. 

“Where-” she cut herself off as pain barraged her head. She brought her hand up to her head, coming to realize that every part of her ached.

“Do you know who you are?” Kirei stared intently at the girl, or rather woman.

She searched her thoughts before a name came forward in her head. She turned to the man with narrowed eyes as if he had asked something stupid. “Of course I do. I am Illyasviel von Einzbern.”

Kirei smirked. “Then Illyasviel von Einzbern, welcome to the start of the Sixth Holy Grail War.”


End file.
